Anata no hontoo no ooji
by Anita-chan8
Summary: Ren se va a tomar unas "vacaciones" lejos de su gremio para visitar a una joven de pelo rosa de la que se enamoró una vez, con la idea de declararla su amor.
1. Chapter 1: Introducción

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic y bueno, estoy muy contenta de haberlo escrito jiji ^^, así que espero que os guste a todos. También agradecerle a Luucy-chan por corregirme y ayudarme, que gracias a su apoyo estoy publicando esto y a otra amiga más, que aunque no esta registrada lee muchos fics y espero que el mío también lo lea. **

**Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

"**Anata no hontoo no ooji"**

**Introducción: **

Era una tarde cualquiera en el gremio de Blue Pegasus, y todo estaba tranquilo. De repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron, y tras una cortina de humo y luces de colores, apareció el equipo de Trimens. Ichya con una de sus poses en la cabeza del grupo y detrás Hibiki, Ren y Eve cada cual con su posturita particular.

-¡Oh, bienvenidos chicos! -saludo el maestro Bob acercándose a ellos -¿Cómo os fue en la misión?-

-La terminamos con éxito ¡MEN!-respondió el cabecilla del grupo cambiando sus brazos de posición.

-Si bueno, yo me voy a casa, hasta mañana chicos -dijo el moreno sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Espera Ren! Ven con Hibiki y conmigo a la ciudad, que con tantas misiones hace bastante que no salimos a conocer chicas –le ofreció animadamente Eve.

-Estoy cansado mejor otro día –dijo Ren cabizbajo mientras salía del gremio.

Cuando este ya estaba afuera el mago de nieve lanzo una mirada interrogativa a su compañero Hibiki, mientras Ichya se dedicaba a dar vueltas por el gremio examinando el "parfum" del lugar.

-Tendrá un mal día, mañana hablaremos con el –dijo el castaño para tranquilizar a su compañero. Rápidamente le cambio la cara y añadió con una sonrisa– ¡Ahora vamos a la ciudad que hay un montón de preciosidades esperándonos!-

Dicho esto los dos chicos salieron a toda prisa del gremio dejando un rastro de polvo tras de si.

Mientras tanto, Ren caminaba lentamente hacia su casa. Estaba comenzando a ponerse el sol y el cielo se tiño de colores naranjas y rojos. Mientras seguía su camino en su cabeza solo había lugar para una cosa, o mejor dicho una persona: Sherry Blendi. Esa maga de Lamia Scale de cabellos rosas que conoció cuando hicieron una alianza con otros gremios para detener a Nirvana y al gremio oscuro de Oración seis. Desde que la conoció se había enamorado de ella, pero no se habían vuelto a ver y en los últimos días el pelinegro se sentía realmente solo y deseaba verla. Tampoco les había dicho nada a sus compañeros y no pensaba hacerlo por ahora, así que ellos tampoco le podían ayudar.

Al fin llegó a su casa, entró en la habitación se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos y se tumbó sobre la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos azules que parecían infinitos, en su sonrisa, en los momentos que pasó con ella durante la alianza, que aunque no fueran muchos, los recordaba con infinito cariño, desde el mismo momento en el que ella apareció por la puerta o cuando cayó rendida en sus brazos intentando mantener en el aire a Christina.

Cada vez se sentía más solo y triste desde que se despidieron.

No quería seguir de ese modo, así que pensó en solucionar su problema ¿cómo? visitando a Sherry...

A la mañana siguiente Ren llegó al gremio y buscó a sus dos amigos con la vista, ninguno de los dos estaba allí. –Normal –pensó- ayer habrán estado hasta tarde por ahí… -Se sentó en una mesa y esperó a que llegaran. El primero en aparecer fue Hibiki que entro por la puerta con su habitual sonrisa y acompañado por algunas chicas que le habían visto de camino al gremio, cuando estas se fueron, se acercó a su amigo.

-Buenos días, que ¿Estas de mejor humor? –le preguntó a su amigo dirigiéndole una sonrisa, a lo que respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa –no sabes todas las chicas que conocimos ayer, tendrías que haber venido.

-Estaba cansado… - respondió mientras por la puerta entraba su compañero rubio.

Los dos chicos le hicieron señas para que el joven mago se les acercase.

-¡Evee!–Le llamó el castaño.

-Hola chicos buenos días- saludo alegremente el recién llegado.

-Ahora que estáis aquí los dos quería deciros una cosa –dijo Ren –Voy a irme de la ciudad por un tiempo, no se muy bien cuanto pero espero volver pronto…

-¡¿Qué! –gritaron los otros dos sorprendidos.- ¿Pero por que te vas?- preguntó el más joven.

-Ehh… Bueno… Mi familia esta pasando por un momento difícil y me gustaría ir a ayudarlos…- mintió rápidamente, porque no quería decir que se iba a ver a Sherry.

-Ah… Pues que te vaya bien – Le deseo suerte Hibiki, aunque estaba un poco triste de que uno de sus compañeros los abandonara unos días.

**Pues esta es la introducción, pronto subiré el primer capítulo, espero que a alguien le haya gustado y si ya de paso alguien me quiere dejar un Review par decirme que le parece… ¡por mi estupendo! ^^**

**Por cierto, el título significa: Tu verdadero príncipe**


	2. Chapter 2: Cap1 Una flor y una carta

**Hola a todos! Lo primero, muchísimas gracias por vuestros review, me han hecho muchísima ilusión y sobre todo me alegro mucho de que os guste^^. La primera vez que los vi juntos me gustó, pero luego ya pensaba que Mashima se había olvidado de ellos, así que me emocione cuando vi lo de los juegos ;). Por otro lado decir que si, Lyon tendrá algo que ver con la historia jijiji.**

**Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima **

"**Anata no hontoo no ooji"**

**Capítulo 1: Una flor y una carta**

Ren se encontraba en la estación de la ciudad esperando la llamada para subir al tren que le llevaría a reencontrarse con Sherry mientras se despedía de sus compañeros de equipo, aunque para ellos, solo se iba a ayudar a su familia que supuestamente pasaba por un momento difícil.

-Suerte con tu familia ¡MEN!-dijo Ichya en una de sus poses mientras aparecían brillitos a su alrededor.

-¡Vuelve pronto! –gritaron Hibiki y Eve al unísono mientras se abalanzaban sobre Ren con cascadas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y estrujándole hasta cortarle la respiración.

-Hasta pronto, volveré lo antes posible –aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de sus compañeros, para después coger la maleta con una mano y levantar la otra en un gesto de despedida mientras subía a su vagón.

Una vez dentro se sentó en un asiento cualquiera al lado de la ventana, apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano y se dispuso a dejar pasar el tiempo pensando en qué hacer cuando pudiese volver a posar la vista de nuevo en los ojos azules de la pelirrosa de Lamia Scale.

Al llegar, bajó del tren y salió de la estación. Ya estaba bien entrada la noche y por las calles solo quedaban algunos jóvenes que ya estaban de retirada.

Era muy tarde y el gremio debía de estar cerrado, así que buscó un sitio en el que pasar la noche. Mientras vagaba por las calles, encontró una posada que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Entró en el lugar y se acercó a la recepción, no era muy grande pero parecía acogedor con los muebles de madera y los apliques en forma de velas de la pared. Ren alquiló una habitación y se encaminó hacia ella, tampoco era muy grande, pero no le faltaban cosas; tenía una cama, un armario, un escritorio, una televisión y el baño. Como estaba bastante cansado del viaje, no tardó en ponerse el pijama y acostarse y mucho menos tardó en dormirse.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por entre las rendijas de la persiana despertando a Ren, quien perezosamente se frotaba los ojos en un intento de despejarse. Se levantó de la cama y abrió las ventanas, la habitación era muy luminosa y tenía buenas vistas de la ciudad, desde allí también se podía apreciar a lo lejos, el gremio de Lamia Scale. Rápidamente se vistió, desayunó algo en la cafetería de la posada y salió a la calle. En un parque que había enfrente de la posada, encontró un arbusto con unas flores blancas, de pétalos finos y suaves, cogió una para dársela a Sherry cuando la viese, y a continuación, emprendió su camino.

Ya estaba cerca del gremio, y a lo lejos podía ver la puerta de entrada, de repente se puso muy nervioso, el corazón empezó a latirle con más rapidez y fuerza, y notaba algo de calor en las mejillas que habían ido cogiendo un ligero color rojo. La puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe y salieron dos figuras; una era la de un chico de pelo plateado y semblante algo serio, lo recordaba, se llamaba Lyon Bastia y, por desgracia para Ren, Sherry siempre iba detrás de el, y la prueba estaba allí mismo ya que la segunda figura no era otra que la de una joven de pelo rosa que llamaba animadamente a su compañero para que la esperase. Al verla de nuevo, allí corriendo detrás de Lyon con una sonrisa en la cara, se quedó estático, el rubor de sus mejillas aumento y el nerviosismo se apoderó de el, mezclado con rabia y celos hacia el mago de hielo. En ese momento comprendió que no sería tan fácil acercarse de nuevo a ella, había pensado mil veces en escoger las palabras adecuadas para expresarle todo el amor que sentía, pero nunca se había parado a pensar en como acercarse a ella, sobre todo teniendo a Lyon al lado todo el tiempo. Cuando por fin recuperó la movilidad, decidió irse de allí en dirección a la posada porque se sentía muy avergonzado.

Llegó sofocado a la habitación, no había parado de correr hasta entrar en esta, se sentía muy agitado y nervioso, bajó un poco la vista y topó con la flor que sujetaba aún entre sus manos, ¿por qué había reaccionado así? Ni él mismo lo entendía, pero no contaba con encontrarla tan rápido y mucho menos persiguiendo a ese pesado de Lyon. En ese momento se acercó al escritorio y vió que sobre este había hojas, sobres y una pluma, entonces una idea cruzó de pronto por su cabeza.

-Una carta…- susurro aún con la respiración algo entrecortada.

No perdió más tiempo y se puso a escribir, al principio no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para empezar, no era lo mismo que halagar a la primera chica guapa que se le cruzase, esto era muy diferente y complicado a la vez, tuvo que tirar a la basura unas cuantas hojas con varios tachones antes de escribir por fin la carta definitiva para Sherry. La metió en un sobre y por la parte de atrás puso: Para Sherry. La carta no estaba firmada pero confiaba en poder acercarse a ella mas fácilmente a partir de ese momento, solo le faltaba una cosa, descubrir donde vivía para pode dejarle la carta en su puerta.

_Por la noche en Lamia Scale._

-Lyon-sama, ya es tarde y estoy cansada, así que me voy a casa –anunció Sherry recogiendo su abrigo –pero ya es tan tarde… no se si debería ir sola a casa…- dijo dirigiendo una mirada al mago de hielo, con la esperanza de que este se ofreciera para acompañarla.

-Vamos, Sherry ya eres mayorcita ¿no? Además, no vives tan lejos- dijo este desviando la mirada sin darle importancia, pero cuando la volvió a mirar y vio la expresión de enfado de la chica añadió –si tanto necesitas compañía…-decía mientras la chica le miraba con ojos esperanzados –puedes pedirle a Jura que te acompañe, el vive solo un par de calles más allá que tú –finalizó el chico provocando que la chica diera medía vuelta con aire enfadado y se dirigiera a la puerta con paso rápido.

-Lyon-sama eso no es amor. Buenas noches –dijo como despedida en tono enfurecido, antes de salir del gremio.

Salió con tantas prisas que ni se dio cuenta de que casi da con la puerta a un joven de piel morena y pelo negro que esperaba apoyado en la pared.

Cuando Ren la vio salir tan de repente se escondió en un pequeño callejón al lado del gremio, y observo como la chica se iba alejando del lugar. Sigilosamente la siguió a través de un par de calles, hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza con una farola en el centro, la vio acercarse a una de las puertas de las viviendas que daban a esa plaza, sacar una llave y abrir la puerta para luego entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí con fuerza haciendo algo de ruido. Ren se acerco a la puerta y dio un par de golpecitos en ella, dejó sobre el felpudo la carta y la flor que había cogido esa mañana antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la posada, no sin antes detenerse a una distancia prudente a ver como la chica abría la puerta y miraba hacia los lados con curiosidad, después dirigió la vista al suelo y vio la flor y la carta, las cogió con delicadeza y con una sonrisa en la cara y volvió a meterse en su casa.

-Espero que te guste, Sherry… buenas noches…-susurró el chico con una sonrisa antes de continuar su camino a la posada.

**Pues aquí está el primer capítulo, buff no sabía como empezar, pero me gusta como me ha quedado y espero que a vosotros también ;). Y ya sabéis, quién quiera dejar un review, será bien recibido, tanto como felicitaciones, como críticas :P. **


	3. Chapter 3: Cap2 Reencuentro

**Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic. Espero que os guste a todos. Un saludo! ^^**

**Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

"**Anata no hontoo no ooji"**

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro **

Sherry entró en su casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella observando con curiosidad la carta. Nunca había recibido una de ese modo y menos con una flor.

-¿Será una carta de amor? –se pregunto a sí misma, esbozando una gran sonrisa. -¡A lo mejor es de mi queridísimo Lyon-sama! –dijo emocionada mientras se dirigía a la sala, a por un jarrón vacío para llenarlo de agua y poner la flor en él. Dejó el jarrón de centro de mesa y se sentó en su sillón favorito. Abrió el sobre con cuidado de no romperlo demasiado, sacó la carta y empezó a leer:

_Querida Sherry:_

_Hoy por fin, después de tanto tiempo te he vuelto a ver, he podido admirar tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos y tú sedoso pelo… Hoy he vuelto a sentir a mi corazón latir con la fuerza con la que latió el día que te conocí, y me puse tan nervioso que me costaba moverme y no supe reaccionar. Más tarde opté por la opción de escribirte una carta con la intención de que aunque no sepas quién soy conozcas mis sentimientos por ti… que te amo Sherry; desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero sé que mi amor no es correspondido, por eso esperaré a que te des cuenta de que nunca nadie, podrá amarte como yo lo hago, porque yo vivo por y para ti, que nunca se te olvide por favor. En todo el tiempo que he estado sin verte los últimos meses, sentía que estaba atrapado en una oscuridad infinita, en la que tú eras una luz cálida, tanto como el sol, o incluso más potente._

_Por ahora no te diré quien soy, pero espero que algún día no muy lejano pueda decírtelo sin miedo a ser rechazado._

_Anata no hontoo no ooji _

Apenas había leído un par de líneas cuando se dio cuenta de que no era de su amado Lyon, pero aun así le había parecido preciosa… Antes de irse a la cama la leyó dos veces más, sin poder creerse todavía lo que le estaba pasando.

Suspiró profundamente, sonrió y se quedó dormida con la carta entre sus manos.

_Al día siguiente_

Era una mañana tranquila en Lamia Scale. Sherry entró por la puerta y como todos los días se fue junto con sus amigos: Lyon, Yuka, Toby y Jura y se sentó junto a ellos para desayunar.

-Buenos días Sherry –saludó el mago de hielo.

-Ah, hola Lyon –respondió ella sin interés.

"¿Lyon? Que raro… Siempre añade "sama" a mi nombre…-Pensaba confundido mientras miraba a la chica.

-Sherry, ¿pasa algo? Te veo rara…

-¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo? – preguntó ella girando la cabeza para ver mejor a Lyon.

-¿Qué si te pasa algo? –repitió el chico algo contrariado y preocupado por el comportamiento distraído de su compañera.

-No, nada –le respondió volviendo a mirar para otro lado pensativa.

Esa conversación dejo a Lyon algo preocupado por Sherry. Ella nunca se había comportado así de fría y mucho menos con él.

Mientras tanto, Sherry no dejaba de pensar en la carta que había recibido la noche anterior. No tenía ni idea de quien la había escrito y tenía muchísima curiosidad por saber quién era, pero no sabía si realmente quería conocerlo, porque ella estaba enamorada de Lyon… ¿no? Es verdad que esa mañana le había prestado muy poca atención… pero no iba a perder el interés por él por una simple carta que ni si quiera sabe de quién es y tampoco iba a enamorarse de alguien que no conocía…

En cierto modo Sherry tenía miedo de conocer a esa persona y olvidar a Lyon, aunque ya hubiera empezado a perder el interés por él aunque no lo admitiera; ella quería querer a Lyon, pero después de la carta no tenía muy claros sus sentimientos hacia él.

En el gremio se sentía incomoda, además de que Lyon y sus amigos la miraban con preocupación. Normalmente se hubiera alegrado mucho de que el mago de hielo que tanto quería se preocupara por ella, pero en ese momento, no le dio mucha importancia y decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pasando entre las calles sin prestar atención a su alrededor, solo miraba hacia el suelo y reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos.

Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que de vez encunado se chocaba con alguna persona, ganándose un par de quejas. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, ni dónde había acabado, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista que le ayudara a encontrar el camino de vuelta al gremio, pero se encontró con que estaba en mitad de un parque por el que nunca recordaba haber pasado hasta ese día. No sabía bien como había llegado pero parecía un lugar tranquilo. Había caminos de piedra por todo el parque, y todos ellos acababan en el centro, donde había una fuente con un chorro en el medio del que salía el agua, estaba lleno de árboles, bancos, y rodeándolo había arbustos con flores de varios colores. Se acercó a unos que tenían unas flores blancas, y las miró con detenimiento, de repente se acordó, y como un rayo pasó por su mente la imagen de esa misma flor en un jarrón encima de su mesa.

-Es la misma flor que estaba con la carta… -se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa, pensando de nuevo en la carta que había recibido.

Sherry levantó la vista y vio que alguien se había sentado en uno de los bancos que había enfrente de la fuente, estaba de espaldas a ella, pero le pareció reconocer quien era el que estaba ahí sentado, por raro que se le hiciese. Nunca podría haber olvidado al chico de Blue Pegasus que tanto cariño había cogido durante la alianza de gremios. Pero ¿por qué iba a estar él en la ciudad? ahora que volvía a encontrarse con él, ¿qué haría con los sentimientos que el había despertado en su interior que creía que habían desaparecido con el tiempo? No sabía la respuesta a sus preguntas pero sí sabía que si realmente era él, quería volver a hablarle.

Ren había salido a tomar el aire, prácticamente acababa de levantarse porque la noche anterior le costó mucho conciliar el sueño por culpa de los nervios que le provocaba el pensar que, Sherry estaría leyendo su carta, en si la habría gustado o no… y al final acabó durmiéndose a las 4am y por la mañana se levantó tarde. No sabía muy bien que hacer ya que solo había ido hasta allí para ver a Sherry pero todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarla o encontrarse con ella.

De repente una voz dulce que reconoció inmediatamente, le llamo por detrás, haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco y por un momento se le parase. Se levantó del banco de un brinco y se giró rápidamente. Ahí parada frente a él se encontraba ella, la persona por la que había decidido dejar a un lado las ocupaciones por un tiempo y la razón de su estancia en la ciudad. Una chica de ojos azules y pelo largo de color rosa, llevaba un vestido del mismo color y le miraba con cierta curiosidad. No sabía que decirla ni que hacer estaba totalmente paralizado, perdiéndose en lo más profundo de sus ojos y cuando pensó que nunca podría salir de ellos, la maga de Lamia Scale volvió a hablar sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Ren… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Y aquí lo dejo por hoy :). No creo que el fin de semana que viene pueda actualizar, porque estoy con los exámenes de fin de curso, ya que pensaba subir uno cada fin de semana, pero espero no tardar demasiado. Y ya sabéis, acepto tanto felicitaciones como criticas. Espero vuestros reviews. **

**Matta no ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cap3 Razones

**Hola a todos, siento muchísimo no haber podido subir el capítulo antes pero estas ultimas semanas he estado cargada de exámenes por el final del curso, ¡Pero he acabado! A partir de ahora espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia, así que aquí os dejo el capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis ^.^**

**Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

"**Anata no hontoo no ooji"**

**Capítulo 3: Razones **

-Ren… ¿Qué haces aquí?-le había preguntado Sherry.

-Emm… bueno… yo… -pero no pudo seguir porque Sherry muy contenta, se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Que alegría volver a verte –decía la chica mientras lo soltaba bajando un poco la mirada, se sentía un poco avergonzada porque había reaccionado en un impulso y lo abrazó sin pensar. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza y vio la amplia sonrisa con la que Ren la estaba mirando, se tranquilizó un poco y pudo sonreír también. Se sentía extraña, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían pero ella recordaba que, cuando se conocieron, Ren le había parecido un chico muy guapo y atractivo; diría que hasta llegó a gustarle, pero estaba tan cegada con Lyon que no quiso aceptarlo. Después de aquello, había pasado el tiempo y poco a poco esos sentimientos habían desaparecido, pero al volver a verlo no pudo evitar volver a sentir mariposas en el estomago y el latido acelerado de su corazón.

-L-lo mismo te digo… - dijo el chico enrojeciendo y apartando la vista de ella.

Los dos se quedaron por un largo rato en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo, que en ese momento parecía estar tremendamente interesante para ambos. Por fin Sherry levanto la vista y habló.

-Y bueno, ¿c-como es que estas aquí?

-Pues… me estaba tomando unas vacaciones… acababa de volver de una misión muy larga y… estoy dándome un respiro –inventó, para salir del apuro. No podía decirle que había ido hasta allí solo para hablar con ella y que encima no se había atrevido a hacerlo antes…

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-Pues todavía no lo sé… supongo que una o dos semanas…

-Ah…

Y otra vez silencio… Ciertamente les hubiera gustado volver a abrazarse como antes y poder decirse que se habían echado mucho de menos, en cambio volvieron a mirar hacia el suelo. Esta vez una voz que venía del fondo del parque fue la que rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-¡Sherry! ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? Llevo toda la mañana buscándote. –dijo Lyon acercándose a ellos.

La joven levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Lyon-sama ¿has venido hasta aquí a buscarme? –le preguntó ella emocionada y sonrojándose de nuevo, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Ren, que estaba mirando al recién llegado con algo de rabia, ya que había interrumpido su momento a solas con Sherry, aun cuando solo había silencio.

-Lyon-sama, este es Ren de Blue Pegasus ¿te acuerdas de él? Estuvo en la alianza de gremios.

-Ah si, uno de los ligones –dijo con algo de desprecio y odio en su voz dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos. Aunque a él nunca le había gustado Sherry, ese chico, que en la lucha contra Oracion seis estuvo bastante con ella, no le acababa de gustar.

Ren sostuvo su mirada un rato, con furia en sus ojos. No quería que estuviese allí, sabia que Sherry le haría caso y no quería que la separase de él tan rápidamente.

Lyon miró a la chica de ojos azules que los miraba con algo de preocupación, se les veía muy tensos a los dos y eso no le gustaba.

-Volvamos al gremio, los demás también te estaban buscando – le dijo con el semblante más serio que de costumbre. Después se giró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al gremio.

-Hasta pronto Ren, espero que nos volvamos a ver antes de que te vayas –se despidió Sherry de él con una sonrisa.

Ren cambió totalmente su cara de una furiosa a una amable, le dedico una sonrisa a la chica y asintió.

-Hasta pronto Sherry, cuídate.

Ella lo miró con dulzura y se fue de allí a pasó rápido para alcanzar a Lyon que ya estaba un poco alejado.

Durante el camino de vuelta al gremio un profundo silencio reinaba entre los dos jóvenes, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sherry iba dándole vueltas al por qué de la reacción de Lyon.

-"¿Por qué Lyon-sama se había comportado de esa manera? Para empezar ni siquiera se por qué me ha venido a buscar, nunca le ha importado lo que haga o deje de hacer y de repente hoy me sigue" –pensaba la chica algo contrariada- "¿podría ser que se este empezando a interesar por mi?" –suspiró y se sonrojó solo por ese pensamiento.- "Definitivamente hoy está rarísimo" –continuaba con sus pensamientos – "¿Por qué le habría hablado así a Ren? es verdad que siempre ha sido muy frío, pero también indiferente; esta vez no, esta vez creo haberle notado odio en su voz, no entiendo por qué, pero estoy segura de que era así. Tampoco entiendo por qué Ren se ha puesto tan tenso en ese momento, puede que las palabras de Lyon-sama le sentasen mal pero parecía haber algo más… No entiendo nada" – se desesperaba la maga moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza. Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía responder…

Por su parte Lyon también iba dándole vueltas a un par de cosas…

-"¿A que habrá venido ese chico de Blue Pegasus a la ciudad? ¿a caso se le había perdido algo allí? Tampoco debe estar en una misión, no creo que pueda hacer algo solo, es un inútil…" -pensaba Lyon, quien no entendía por que razón se sentía tan furioso con él.

Así pasaron todo el camino de vuelta, en absoluto silencio.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, algunos miembros del gremio buscaban nuevas misiones con las que ganar algo de dinero, otros vagueaban con sus compañeros y otros llegaban agotados de algún trabajo y con ganas de descansar.

A media tarde, Sherry estaba tomando un batido de frutas en una de las mesas del gremio cuando Lyon se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Sherry –saludó el chico- ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Sherry levantó la vista de su vaso para dirigirla al mago de hielo que tenía a su lado.

-Hola Lyon-sama –le saludó ella con una sonrisa – claro, pregunta.

-¿Te dijo el chico ese de Blue Pegasus a que había venido?

-¿Ren? Pues me dijo que estaba de vacaciones después de una misión… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, nada importante, solo me pareció raro verle solo sin sus amiguitos mujeriegos con él –dijo Lyon en tono burlón.

Sherry le miró algo molesta- Lyon-sama no les llames así, eso no es amor- Le dijo volviendo a mirar a su batido. Lyon se levantó y se fue a dar una vuelta.

-"Que raro que se coja él solo unas vacaciones… Parecía muy unido a los de su gremio, seguro que tiene otra razón para visitar esta ciudad y la pienso averiguar, no quiero que vuelva a cruzarse con Sherry, ella es mía, y con la única persona con la que no hace caso de lo que hago es con él, no permitiré que me la quite…" –pensaba Lyon camino del parque donde había estado esa mañana con la idea de buscar a Ren y preguntarle por que estaba allí.

Una vez en el parque dio un par devueltas por los caminos que lo recorrían buscando al moreno de Blue Pegasus. Cuando ya pensó que no estaba en el parque, vio a lo lejos a un chico con traje sentado debajo de un gran árbol, tenía una libreta entre sus manos y se le veía muy concentrado en lo que estaba escribiendo, también se le podía ver tachar con fuerza de vez en cuando y pasar la página o arrancar la hoja para volver a escribir en una nueva con la misma concentración de antes. Lyon se le acerco a él y lo miró un rato, al ver que no se percataba de su presencia decidió hablar.

-¿A qué has venido a esta ciudad? –soltó de golpe provocando que Ren diera un pequeño brinco y cerrase rápidamente la libreta, se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada molesta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo he dicho, saber por que estas en esta ciudad.

-Vacaciones –se limitó a responder.

-¿Sin tus amiguitos? Que raro…

-Ellos no quisieron venir ¿no puedo estar solo?

-Claro que si, pero pensé que tendrías alguna razón para elegir esta ciudad y no otra cualquiera…

-¿A caso te importa la razón por la que quiero estar aquí?

-Si que me importa, sobre todo si pretendes quitarme lo que es mío –dijo Lyon con tono furioso.

-No vengo a quitarte nada, ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir –se despidió Ren enfadado, caminando hacia la posada. Pero no se dio cuenta de que uno de los muchos intentos de carta arrancados que estaba tan concentrado en escribir debajo de ese árbol, se le calló de la libreta. Cuando Ren ya estaba lejos, Lyon se acercó al papel y lo cogió. En el papel solo había tachones por todas partes que no dejaban ver lo que había escrito, intentó leer algo y al cabo de un rato mirando el papel, solo pudo entender las dos primeras palabras, pero fueron suficientes para confirmar sus sospechas de que Ren estaba allí por Sherry, cosa que le hizo enfurecer mucho. Rompió el papel y lo tiró a la basura no quería volver a verlo. Estaba seguro de que era un intento de carta de amor con solo haber leído:"_Querida Sherry"_.

**Pues esto es todo por hoy espero que os haya gustado ;). Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho ^^, espero que no dejéis de comentar. Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cap4 Sentimientos confundidos

**Y aquí estoy después de tanto tiempo, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo pero me atasqué en una parte del capítulo y no sabía que poner, pero ahora ya se mejor como continuar así que no os preocupéis. Sin más que decir os dejo con el capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis :).**

**Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima **

"**Anata no hontoo no ooji"**

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos confundidos**

Ren estaba en su habitación tumbado en la cama, todavía no podía creerse lo que le acababa de pasar, Lyon le había dicho que Sherry era suya, no la había nombrado pero los dos sabían perfectamente de lo que hablaban. Ahora no estaba seguro de que había querido decir con eso, podría ser que a él también le gusta Sherry, pero si es ese el caso y dada la obviedad de los sentimientos de Sherry sería probable que estuvieran juntos ya…

-¡No! –exclamó golpeando la cama con el puño cerrado, no podrían estar saliendo, pero… y si lo estaban…

-¡No! ¡No! y ¡No! –se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar la verdad, no podía quedarse con las dudas, si Sherry estaba saliendo con ese creído de pelo blanco solo estaba haciendo el tonto escribiendo las cartas e intentando hablar con ella… Aun así decidió seguir escribiendo la carta que había empezado en el parque, no tiraría la toalla hasta estar seguro de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Lyon volvía al gremio después de haberse encontrado con Ren, decidido a ganarse por completo el corazón de Sherry. Llegó al gremio y la vio poniéndose una chaqueta y caminando en dirección a la puerta.

-Sherry ¿te vas ya? –preguntó Lyon.

-Si –contestó esta sin muchos ánimos.

-Te acompaño a casa… si quieres claro.

A Sherry se le iluminó la cara al oír esas palabras, no se lo podía creer, ¡Lyon por fin la iba a acompañar hasta su casa!

-Caro estaré encantada, eso si que es amor… -respondió entusiasmada.

Lyon sonrió y salieron del gremio dirección a la casa de la chica. Durante el camino hablaron sobre algunas misiones que habían tomado o cosas por el estilo. Al llegar a la casa Lyon se despidió de ella y se fue. Sherry entró en su casa feliz. Cuando estaba apunto de irse a la cama, vio sobre la mesa del salón la carta que había recibido el día anterior y se preguntó una vez más quien se la habría mandado y si tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo, entonces cuando volvió a pensar en Lyon no pudo evitar dudar sobre sus sentimientos y para colmo recordó a Ren y una enorme confusión se apoderó de ella, se sentía muy confundida, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Lyon se acerco a casa de Sherry para recogerla e ir al gremio. Al llegar a la casa vio sobresaliendo por debajo del felpudo un sobre. Lo cogió y lo miró por detrás, solo ponía: _Para Sherry._ El mago conoció al instante esa letra, se trataba de la del mago de Blue Pegasus, era igual que la del papel que se le había caído el día anterior en el parque.

-"¿Qué hago? No debería leerla o llevármela, pero si la dejo aquí… seguramente en la carta trate de declararse, no puedo dejar que la lea Sherry…"-pensaba –"Puedo simplemente guardarla…"

Tras un rato mirando fijamente a la carta se la guardo en el abrigo y llamó a la puerta de la casa.

Sherry abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que Lyon estaba allí parado en su puerta.

-Lyon-sama, buenos días –saludó con alegría la chica.

-Buenos días ¿Te vienes al gremio?

-¡Claro!

Y tras la respuesta salieron de la casa dirección al gremio. Sherry caminaba felizmente, Lyon nunca la había ido a recoger a su casa y eso la emocionaba. Últimamente la estaba prestando más atención que de costumbre.

Ren caminaba decidido por la calle, iba a Lamia Scale para visitar a Sherry con la idea de invitarla a dar una vuelta, y si se le presentaba la oportunidad, revelarle lo de las cartas.

Las puertas del gremio estaban abiertas para refrescar el gremio.

Lyon desde dentro del gremio vio a Ren acercarse por la calle, sabía perfectamente que iba donde Sherry, así que cogió un par de bebidas y fue rápidamente a sentarse junto a la joven ofreciéndole una de ellas.

Cuando el moreno de Blue Pegasus llegó a las puertas del gremio, vio a ambos reírse y hablar juntos y se paró por un momento, enfadado.

-"No… no puedo pararme ahora, además solo están hablando"-pensaba Ren antes de volver a caminar en su dirección. Lyon le miró de reojo y al ver que seguía avanzando hacia ellos, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica, lo que provoco un gran sonrojo en ella.

Ren comenzó a enfurecerse por lo que estaba viendo, pero su furia se convirtió en alivio cuando Sherry se apartó un poco de Lyon mirando hacia los lados hasta que fijo su vista sobre él. La joven se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de Lyon educadamente y se fue a la puerta del gremio.

-Hola Ren –saludó Sherry con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola…

-¿Querías algo?

-Pues… si, quería saber si vendrías a dar una vuelta conmigo… -dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-Claro, ¡Vamos! –exclamó la chica saliendo del gremio.

Ren sonrió muy contento por haber encontrado la fuerza y la confianza para invitar a Sherry y siguió a la maga.

-¿Está bien que me acompañes? –preguntó el chico dudoso.

-Si, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-No bueno… es que como estabas con Lyon pues…

-Ah eso… -Sherry bajo la mirada y añadió –verás, siempre he querido que Lyon-sama me haga caso, pero ahora de repente se ha vuelto muy atento conmigo y también más cercano… -explicaba la chica sin apartar la vista del suelo-. No entiendo que me pasa, es lo que quería pero ahora… me siento incómoda… eso no es amor…

Ren la miraba atento a sus palabras y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara de los labios al saber que Sherry se sentía incómoda con Lyon.

-Lo siento, te debo estar aburriendo con mis problemas –dijo esta levantando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos del moreno.

-No, no. Está bien hablar de lo que te preocupa, y yo puedo escucharte.

-Gracias Ren…

Este sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Te apetece un helado?–preguntó el chico señalando un puesto situado en frente de ambos –Yo te invito.

-Claro, pero entonces te tengo que invitar yo otro día ¿vale?

Ren asintió con una sonrisa y los dos se dirigieron al puesto de los helados felices de estar con el otro.

Por su parte Lyon, que se había quedado en el gremio con un humor de perros, se levanto de su sitio y se fue a la calle con idea de ver a donde iban a ir o que iban a hacer…

Al poco de salir del gremio vio a los dos jóvenes comiendo unos helados por la calle y los siguió bien de cerca.

A lo largo de la tarde Ren y Sherry pasearon y hablaron sobre tonterías y contaron anécdotas, aunque en algún momento volvía a salir el tema de Lyon…

-Lyon-sama nunca me ha llevado a dar una vuelta por ahí. Muchas gracias por esto Ren.

Las mejillas de Ren se colorearon levemente y él sonrió.

-No hay de que, yo me alegro de que hayas aceptado.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sherry para sonrojarse un poco. Ambos sonrieron.

-Oyes Sherry –la llamo el moreno –si tantas dudas tienes con respecto a tus sentimientos por Lyon, ¿Por qué no buscas a otra persona? Seguro que hay alguien más que te interese… aunque sea un poco… -al decir eso Ren no pudo evitar ponerse nervios y sonrojarse aun más.

-Bueno… a decir verdad hay alguien… pero no lo conozco… es un poco raro, quizás sea una broma pero recibí una carta de alguien que decía que me quería... –explicó bajando un poco la cabeza –la verdad es que me gustaría conocerle… Ren ¿tu que piensas de las cartas?

Ren se puso muy nervioso pero era su oportunidad, más fácil no se lo podía haber puesto, le acababa de decir que quería saber quien le escribía las cartas. Tragó saliva y se decidió a hablar.

-P-pues… de las cartas, y-yo…

**Y aquí lo dejo, si soy terrible, me gusta dejar así las cosas ya lo siento, pero pronto podréis leer una continuación ^.^.**

**Lo siento si tiene más faltas de ortografía de las habituales, la verdad es que con ese tema me suelen ayudar dos amigas pero en este momento están de vacaciones y encima lo he escrito más rápido porque ya llevaba demasiado sin actualizar…**

**Espero vuestros reviews para saber vuestra opinión. Un saludo a todos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cap5 Decepción

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de anata no hontoo no ooji :). Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y muchísimas gracias a girl-hatake95 por todos sus reviews también a Clarita-chan13, Gabe Logan y a 111ana222 de verdad que me hacen muy feliz y me animan mucho a escribir. Muchas gracias a todos ^.^.**

**Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima **

"**Anata no hontoo no ooji"**

**Capítulo 5: Decepción **

-P-pues… de las cartas, y-yo… -pero una vez más una voz que apareció desde detrás de una esquina interrumpió el momento.

-¡Sherry! Por fin te encuentro, como saliste del gremio tan de repente te salí a buscar, y mira que me ha costado encontrarte –mintió el mago de hielo.

Ren lanzó una mirada repleta de odio al chico recién llegado. Este se limito a sonreír satisfecho con su llegada.

-Lyon-sama, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la chica algo molesta también por la interrupción.

-Te buscaba para preparar un trabajo que hacer mañana, hace bastante que no vamos a uno… -inventó sobre la marcha.

-En eso tienes razón… -dijo Sherry algo decaída –. Lo siento mucho Ren, tengo que marcharme, pero nos volveremos a ver pronto ¿vale?

-Si, nos veremos pronto… Suerte con el trabajo… -dijo dándose media vuelta para irse.

-Muchas gracias Ren, por todo lo de hoy…

Y antes de que Ren pudiera responder, Sherry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó sonriendo.

-Adiós –dijo agitando la mano para despedirse mientras Ren, completamente rojo, la miraba sorprendido.

Lyon, también había quedado bastante sorprendido pero se limito a caminar hacia el gremio sin decir nada.

Esa misma tarde, un equipo de magos de Lamia Sacle formado por Lyon, Sherry y Jura caminaba dirección a la estación de trenes. Habían tomado un trabajo en una ciudad que estaba a bastantes horas de allí, pero la buena recompensa valía la pena, así que cogieron un tren antes del anochecer con la idea de pasar en él la noche para visitar al cliente y empezar el trabajo bien temprano al día siguiente.

En ese momento, Ren pensaba en la mejor forma de decirle a Sherry que era él quien le escribía las cartas ya que por culpa de Lyon no pudo decírselo esa misma mañana.

-"Ahora como se lo puedo decir… dudo que vuelva a tener una oportunidad tan buena como esa, sobre todo con Lyon siguiéndola a todas partes…" –pensaba Ren-"¡Claro! Solo tengo que escribir otra carta… si, eso haré" –pensaba sonriente y feliz por su plan.

Pasó todo el día siguiente escribiendo la carta e incluso parte de la noche. A las 3 de la madrugada toda la habitación tenía papeles arrugados; en la papelera, el suelo, la cama, la mesa e incluso en el baño había alguna bola de papel por ahí tirada. Pero por fin había terminado de escribir la carta:

"_Querida Sherry:_

_He decidido revelarte mi identidad. No importará si no me correspondes, pero quiero que lo sepas, que sepas que yo Ren Akatsuki, te amo._

_No quiero presionarte, ni que te sientas mal por mí. Solo quiero conocer tus sentimientos. Yo se que aprecias mucho a Lyon, no se muy bien hasta que punto, y después de nuestra conversación del otro día necesitaba decirte la verdad porque me dio esperanza, esperanza de que ya no sientas nada por Lyon y que puedas llegar a sentirlo por mi. Si de verdad quieres darme una oportunidad, ven al parque donde nos encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad, hace menos de una semana a las ocho de la tarde. Si en realidad sigues enamorada de Lyon, que sepas que te deseo lo mejor y que no me voy a interponer en tu camino, me iré y dejaré que siguas con tu vida. Te ama:_

_Anata no hontoo no ooji… Ren."_

Ren decidió ir en ese mismo momento a dejar la carta en la puerta de Sherry, quería que la viera lo antes posible.

_A la mañana siguiente en la estación:_

-Parece que Sherry sigue dormida –dijo Lyon bajando a la chica del tren -. La llevaré a su casa.

-Esta bien, como quieras yo iré a entregar el trabajo completado en el gremio –dijo Jura.

Y así se despidieron los magos en la estación de la ciudad. Como la vez anterior, habían cogido el último tren del día para pasar ahí la noche y llegar por la mañana. Sherry se había quedado dormida poco antes de llegar a la estación y les dio pena despertarla así que Lyon decidió llevarla hasta su casa.

Al llegar, vio sobresaliendo del felpudo un sobre, como la otra vez.

Lyon abrió la puerta de la casa y entró. Fue hasta la habitación de la pelirrosa y la tumbó sobre la cama. Rápidamente salió de la casa y cogió el sobre. Comprobó que, justo como esperaba, ponía "_Para Sherry" _por la parte de atrás, con la misma letra que la anterior. Se guardó la carta sonriendo con algo de malicia, agradeciendo que Sherry se hubiese quedado dormida y se fue a su casa.

Pasado el mediodía en Lamia Scale ya se habían reunido todos los magos del gremio. La ultima maga en llegar había sido Sherry, que se había tirado toda la mañana durmiendo.

-Por fin apareces Sherry –saludó Lyon a la recién llegada.

-Lyon-sama… ¿Fuiste tu quien me llevo a casa esta mañana?

-Claro, no te iba a dejar dormir en la estación –respondió Lyon con un inusual buen humor y guiñando un ojo a la chica. Esta no pudo más que sonrojarse un poco. El mago de hielo estaba bastante contento, porque había ojeado las cartas y sabía que para "ganar" a Sherry lo único que tenía que conseguir es que ella no se acercase al parque donde encontraron a Ren unos días atrás.

La gran parte del día pasó tranquila y Sherry no parecía tener intenciones de ir a ningún sitio, cosa que tranquilizaba al peliblanco.

Ya se acercaban las 8 y Sherry estaba bastante aburrida en el gremio, así que se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió a la puerta del gremio caminando tranquilamente. Lyon al ver a la maga se levantó precipitadamente de la banqueta en la que estaba sentado y empezó a correr hacia ella.

-¡Sherry! –llamaba Lyon- ¡Espera por favor!

-L-lyon-sama, que susto me has dado –contestó la chica dándose la vuelta sobresaltada -¿Pasa algo?

-Nada especial ¿A dónde ibas? No creo que vayas a tu casa tan temprano…

-Solo iba a pasear, estoy bastante aburrida.

-Te acompaño –dijo rápidamente -. Si no te importa claro…

-Claro que no importa, gracias por acompañarme Lyon-sama –le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Y no te preocupes, mañana mismo saldremos de misión para que no te aburras más –dijo Lyon con una amabilidad poco común en él. Sonrió y empezó a caminar mientras pensaba –"Genial, si nos vamos a un trabajo no pude encontrarse con Ren mañana y para cuando volvamos seguramente ya se habrá ido de aquí…".

Llevaban ya un rato caminando por la ciudad, cuando Lyon paró a Sherry.

-Espera, mejor vamos por allí –inquirió el chico cogiéndola de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué? Podríamos ir al parque a pasear y…

-No –la interrumpió antes de que Sherry pudiera terminar la frase -. Mejor volvamos al gremio y miramos una misión para mañana… Así podremos salir temprano.

-Está bien… -respondió la chica.

Lyon suspiro aliviado, aunque ya habían pasado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos desde la hora que indicaba la carta para el encuentro, no quería arriesgarse a que se encontrarán y pudiera contarle algo.

Ren volvía a la posada, con la cabeza gacha y muy desanimado ya que Sherry no había acudido a la cita propuesta en la carta. Levantó un poco la cabeza y lo que vio no ayudó mucho a mejorar su ánimo. Estaban Sherry y Lyon caminando juntos, hablando y riendo, Ren solo pudo desanimarse aun más, porque eso significaba no solo que la chica a la que tanto amaba no sentía nada por él, si no que encima Lyon le había ganado. Totalmente deprimido, siguió su camino a la posada con idea de preparar las maletas y volver a Blue Pegasus.

**Pues aquí acaba el capítulo 5, pobre Ren si supiera lo que ha hecho Lyon me da que no lo perdonaba tan fácilmente jejeje. Espero con muchas ganas vuestros reviews con lo que os parece :).**

**No podré actualizar en dos semanas porque pasado mañana me voy a Irlanda 15 días a aprender ingles, estoy muy contenta, pero no creo que escriba mucho mientras esté allí, por lo menos he terminado este capítulo antes de irme. Así que hasta la próxima! ;).**


	7. Chapter 7: Cap6 Verdad

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Lo primero de todo pido perdón por haber tardado tanto… Lo segundo quiero volver a agradeceros a todos los que me dejáis reviews en cada capítulo, me hacen muchísima ilusión y me animan para continuar. Y nada más que decir, solo que espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

"**Anata no hontoo no ooji"**

**Capítulo 6: Verdad**

Era pronto por la mañana, el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte y una brisa fresca recorría las calles. Los pocos magos que había en el gremio a esas horas despedían a uno de sus grupos que salía de misión. Se trataba del grupo de Sherry, Lyon y Jura que salían hacia la estación para coges su tren. Al llegar a la estación sacaron los billetes y se sentaron a esperar a que el tren estuviera listo para partir. En el andén de enfrente había un tren a punto de salir. Sherry se quedó mirando fijamente a una de las personas que subían al tren.

-Ren… -susurró la chica.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Lyon al oír el susurro.

-¿Uh? No nada. –respondió la chica bajando la mirada, estaba triste por que Ren se alejase tan pronto de ella.

Lyon solo volvió a mirar al frente y vio a Ren subiéndose al vagón con una cara no demasiado alegre.

En ese momento las puertas de su tren se abrieron y el grupo de magos subió al vagón que les correspondía.

Dos días después regresaron de su misión. Había sido bastante larga, solo tenían que capturar a unos delincuentes muy escurridizos que habían estado causando problemas en varios lugares de Fiore, pero se les complicó el trabajo cuando descubrieron que esos delincuentes formaban parte de un gremio oscuro, y tuvieron que enfrentarse la resto de ellos. Aun así no les supuso mucho problema y el consejo les aumentó la recompensa por derrotar un gremio oscuro.

Lyon y Jura estaban bastante contentos, la recompensa ya era bastante buena de por si, y tenían bastante dinero para repartirse. Sin embargo, Sherry no estaba del mismo humor que sus compañeros, estaba decaída, sin hacer mucho caso a las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de gremio.

Pasaron dos días más y el humor de Sherry no parecía mejorar mucho, al contrario, daba la sensación de que empeoraba. Lyon pasó por su lado y la miró, estaba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos. Sentía mucha lástima por su compañera pero no sabía que hacer para animarla.

-Sherry, ¿te encuentras bien? No te he visto muy animada estos días- preguntó el mago de hielo.

La chica levanto la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Lyon se sorprendió de la tristeza que había en su mirada, pero sin embargo Sherry se esforzó por darle una sonrisa, evidentemente falsa.

-Si, claro –respondió-. No te preocupes –Al terminar de hablar se levantó de su sitio y se fue, cosa que preocupó aun mas al joven.

La siguió hasta los baños del gremio, Lyon ya iba a irse cuando al otro lado de la puerta escucho el llanto de alguien. No comprendía por que estaba tan triste, hasta que escucho una palabra entre sollozos.

- R-ren –tartamudeaba la chica dentro del baño.

En ese momento el mago sintió un peso tremendo en el pecho, se sentía fatal, culpable y despreciable. Sherry, su compañera de siempre, la chica que lo había perseguido durante tanto tiempo, a la que tanto cariño tenía, se encontraba ahora mismo llorando por haberse alejado de la persona que amaba y lo peor, había sido por su culpa.

No se volvió a ver a Sherry esa tarde por el gremio, por lo menos hasta bien avanzado el día, cuando decidió volver a casa.

Salió tan rápido del gremio que a Lyon no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, bastante deprimido se fue a su casa, para pensar en la mejor manera de explicarle el tema de las cartas al día siguiente.

Esa noche Lyon la pasó buscando por su casa las dos cartas de Ren que se había llevado. Quería devolvérselas a Sherry, es posible que eso la animara aunque también sabía que se iba a enfadar mucho con él.

Sherry estaba bastante deprimida, hacia poco que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de verdad y no precisamente de Lyon. Pero justamente se dio cuenta cuando esa persona ya no estaba. Se tumbó en el sofá y se relajo por un rato, al cabo de un rato se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de cena. Al volver vio sobre una pequeña cómoda la carta que había recibido no hacía demasiado tiempo. Pensó en buscar a esa persona, pero, por otro lado no tenía ninguna pista sobre quien se la podía haber escrito…

_A la mañana siguiente en Lamia Scale:_

Lyon estaba en la puerta del gremio esperando a que llegara Sherry, llevaba las cartas guardadas en su abrigo. Tenía la intención de dárselas a Sherry en cuanto la viera, no quería seguir causándole tristeza a su amiga. De todos modos ya se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era amor, por lo menos no el tipo de amor que ella sentía por Ren y viceversa. También sabía que era probable que se enfadara mucho por eso, pero ya no le quedaba otra opción.

No tardo mucho más en aparecer la joven a la que estaba esperando caminando por la calle en dirección al gremio. Mientras se acercaba Lyon se ponía cada vez más nervioso, no sabía como podría reaccionar.

-S-sherry, buenos días –saludó el chico.

-Buenos días.

-Me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar un momento… Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

-Si, claro –accedió siguiendo al joven hasta un sitio un poco más apartado detrás del gremio.

-Veras Sherry… Tengo algo que darte… -decía Lyon metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Sherry le miraba con cara de no estar entendiendo nada, así que solo esperó.

-Esto te pertenece –dijo Lyon entregando los dos sobres a la chica –solo espero que algún día puedas perdonar mi estupidez… -añadió alejándose del lugar dejando a la chica más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando Lyon ya se había ido, Sherry bajo la vista hasta los dos sobres que le acababa de entregar. Al ver el dorso, donde ponía _"Para Sherry"_, recordó la carta que había recibido en su casa la semana anterior, pero ¿Por qué tenia Lyon esos sobres?

Abrió el primero y su contenido era bastante parecido a la primera, con la diferencia de que hablaba de que ya se habían encontrado. Con eso Sherry empezó a pensar en si había conocido a alguien la ultima semana. Después abrió la segunda carta y al leerla no cabía en su asombro.

"_Querida Sherry:_

_He decidido revelarte mi identidad. No importará si no me correspondes, pero quiero que lo sepas, que sepas que yo Ren Akatsuki, te amo._

_No quiero presionarte, ni que te sientas mal por mí. Solo quiero conocer tus sentimientos. Yo se que aprecias mucho a Lyon, no se muy bien hasta que punto, y después de nuestra conversación del otro día necesitaba decirte la verdad porque me dio esperanza, esperanza de que ya no sientas nada por Lyon y que puedas llegar a sentirlo por mi. Si de verdad quieres darme una oportunidad, ven al parque donde nos encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad, hace menos de una semana a las ocho de la tarde. Si en realidad sigues enamorada de Lyon, que sepas que te deseo lo mejor y que no me voy a interponer en tu camino, me iré y dejaré que siguas con tu vida. Te ama:_

_Anata no hontoo no ooji… Ren."_

Después de leerlo, lo único que consiguió fue echarse a llorar, una mezcla entre rabia y tristeza por no haber podido acudir al encuentro, aunque por otro lado, se sentía feliz de que sus recién descubiertos sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Estaba claro que no podía dejar así las cosas. Esta vez le tocaba a ella ir en su busca y ya le daría su merecido a Lyon cuando volviera.

Sin pensarlo más, se fue a su casa a preparar algunas cosas para irse, dirección al gremio de Blue Pegasus.

**Bueno espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ahora a ver que hace Sherry para recuperar a Ren, ni yo misma lo se la verdad :P. Espero con ganas vuestros reviews. Un saludo y hasta la próxima :D.**


End file.
